We Get Along SO Well
"Django, Jenny," my mom said. I ran down the stairs seing mom and dad. Jenny walked in with her pigeon sign. "Kids, I'm going to help your dad in the interntional museum of art and Jenny's in charge." mom said. Jenny's eye's got big. "Really?!" she said "I'm in charge!". Dropping her sign, pulling my arm, and running out the door to Phineas's and Ferb's house. "Candy," she said running into their backyard "Django, stay here,". I looked at Phineas and Ferb seeing what they were doing, but before I could talk Jenny took me away. I hated when she did that. She dragged me all the way home and into the house. "Kay, mom left me in charge..." she said like Candace. "Yeah I know, I was there," I said as I went to the couch and sat upside down. "Candace and Stacy are coming to help me," she commented. What?! I do not need 3 girls watching me! Jenny pushed me off the couch reaching for the remote. I did what antone would do, get the remote before her. Then once I got it she tries pulling the remote out of my hand. At that point I ran upstairs with the remote and into my room. In my room I hid the remote under my bed, but she marched into my room, went under my bed and got the remote. As soon as she left I went out my window to the tree house. I only go there when I want to get away from the world and draw...wow I'm starting to sound like my sister. I plopped myself down on on of the bean bags, took my sketch pad, started drawing my sister, Candace, and Stacy having a wild party while mom and dad busting them. A good drawing but they weren't coming home 'till next week, which was sad enough since dad wouldn't see my new drawing of out cat Pigeon (my sisters idea). I took the pigeon picture and put it on the wall (along with the other good pictures). I looked at it for a long time not noticing Jenny calling me. I climbed down the ladder, but it was raining so I got drenched by the ime I got to the door. "C-can I h-have a t-towel," I shivered when she opened the door. "Hey Django," Stacy said from the living room. I trugded like a zombie to the closet getting a towel, noticing Candace walk through the door with her rolling bag. "Oh no," I thought to myself "Two girls, along with my annoying sister, are staying at my house". It's almost like living with 3 Jennys. "What's for dinner Jenny," Stacy asked Jenny hopefullly with big eyes. Jenny looked at me, then back at them, then to me one last time. "Um...well let's go check," Jenny stammered as she pulled me to the kitchen. I started looking frantically looked around because Jenny is ''the ''worst cook in the world. I finally found something and showed it to Jenny. She ran into the living room. "We have bread and cheese," she said to them with fear in her eyes. She handed the stuff to me and ran into the kitchen making grilled cheese. I ran back into the room and gave everyone a sandwich. "I can't eat cheese," Candace said as she gave back the sandwich "I'll get some cereal,". I ate her sandwich and went upstairs to my room getting my sleeping bag and pajamas. I went out the window (even though it was raining) and went to the tree house. It was better than sleeping in the same house as them. Lighting a candle, I changed into my pajamas and climbed into the sleeping bag. I rest my head against one of the bean bags and got my sketch book. I started drawing Jenny watch a movie with her boyfriend, with her friends staring angrily at her. I finished drawing Stacy's bow before I drifted to a deep slumber. Hearing the rain on the roof made me dream of me in the rain looking for a warm place, seeing a warm cabin and going inside to a sister who isn't annoying. I woke up kinda funny...in my room. I'm thinking "How did I get in here," then I realize it was Jenny to show her friends my dino pajamas that I got for Chistmas (from Jenny). I quickly changed and ran down the stairs, hoping they were gone. But they were all on the couch sleeping, with the TV still on from last night. Making my way to the kitchen I made cereal and went to the treehouse. I was about to go in when I saw brown hair...it was Jenny. I should have known she would be in there. I got my squirt gun and shot it at the brown hair. "AAAAHHHH!!! Stop it! You know I hate water," the voice said. I peeked out the window more seeing Ellie, looking cold. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Firesidegirl10's Awesome Stories and Characters